Talk:Mental Pressure/@comment-24053170-20190603181843/@comment-26993961-20190603221114
"Mental Pressure would assume that this is purely a mental power." - ''Incorrect, ''you are the one assuming it's a purely supernatural power. You can apply pressure to people mentally in real life through confrontation and badgering, for example. Those moments where you're in a situation and it's hard to think, you feel like you're being swamped in things, and/or can feel yourself caving in. "Kaguya is not using mental pressure, it is persuasion." - ''Yes, I know what she's doing. I've seen the show and read the manga. But as I said, by this point, persuasion was pretty much over and all she needed to do was break Miyuki and force him to show his hand. There is clearly psychology pressure being felt by Miyuki in that seen, as persuasion alone will not elicit the emotions he feels. And again, stop assuming this power is purely supernatural. ''"also Shirogane still managed to get out of that situation, so your assumption that we was corned is incorrect" - ''Okay, after rewatching the scene, he did get out of it, but that doesn't doesn't change the fact he was feeling mentally pressured. ''"There is no mental pressure involved. there is a sense of fear, but that has nothing to do with this" ... " watched the series and I know what scene this took place in, All Kaguya is capable of doing is Persuasion ... She has no mental/psychic/supernatural powers to utilize this" -'' It may have only happened once, intentional or not, but that's more than enough to put her on the page. Also, fear can cause psychological/mental pressure if not being that pressure itself. Also, again, you're assuming this ability can only be done through supernatural means. ''Also persuasion itself can involve pressuring the one you're trying to persuade into being unable to think about a matter, making them cave in and agree. Mental Pressure isn't a purely psionic thing, or purely supernatural thing, it can happen to and be caused by normal people. "According to the Pokemon wikia Pressure is not a psychic power. Its simply causing a fighter to use more energy then usual. Which means it has nothing to even do with this power other then its name" - ''Yes. A wikia. The most reliable source of all pokemon knowledge. Also, I read that wikia entry, and it doesn't state anywhere what you claim is states. Firstly, pressure is an ''ability, not a move, so it won't have a psychic-typing because no abilities have typings. Secondly, it wouldn't need to be psychic-type to still be listed here, as when you read into the ability properly, Pressure essentially causes the pokemon its affecting to become stressed because of the pokemon they're fighting (hence why its only on legendaries for the most part), which is why they use more PP than normal for attacks, hence Pikachu's response to Dexoys in that manga page. ''"She doesn't belong anymore then the other users do." - ''Conveniently, you still haven't even bothered to provide any level of counter argument for Mesmers.